loads of stuff
by Takahashi
Summary: like the title says, a collection of fics that people have asked me to do. some are funny, some are angsty, some.... are just .... some.
1. The camera and it's problems

Dare fics.

This is basically a collection of Dare Ficlets. Donate ideas if possible; that would really help, seeing as I only have one….

Disclaimer: Neither the characters from Fruits Basket nor the basis of these "Ficlets" are mine, being that the Ideas for all of these came from other people.

Also, in All Randomness, (Notice the capital "R") there is a cat on my lap as well as on my screen and the cat on my lap is trying to pat the one on my screen.

The Phrase for this one is

"Well… bedtimes going to be awkward…" said by Yuki Sohma.

This one is rated T

The camera and its problems.

Warning: Contains OC and slight OOCness on the part of Kyo Sohma (Yuki might be a little OOC too, but you can put that down to Sudora's influence. Confused? Don't worry, it's going to be explained later.). Also, Hatsuharu is partly black (Or feeling mischievous… whichever.). Also, the 'E e' button wasn't working when I first typed this but I think I caught all the errors… Hopefully… Rated for Kyo's mouth and Yuki's actions.

Kyo closed his eyes angrily and tried to stop himself from punching the wall. Why did that damn Rat have to take so freakin' long to take a goddamned mother freakin' bath?

"What the hell! Did You Drown In There Or Something!" He yelled in frustration. Like it wasn't bad enough that he had spend time with His adopted older sister, who by the way was a shape-shifting-no-account-totally-downright-evil-and-absolutely-bitchy second outcast of the family, the fox. And it didn't help matters that she _Insisted_ on calling him Onii-san simply because Kazuma had adoptd him first, even though she (usually) looked older even if no one actually knew how old she was…. And unlike him, she was banished _entirely_ from Japan, not just from the family, From _Japan,_ along with Yuki's older sister whom he and Ayame both ignored entirely as though she had not existed at all. And To America, of all places! To New York! The Whole state was one big Red Light district! Just because she'd purchased non-refundable tickets, Akito had insisted they had to go. Privately, he rather thought Akito was as afraid of them as the rest of the family.

"Don't even joke." Came the deadly serious voice of his sister, Sudora. He turned in surprise to see her there, all trace of what he had thought was her ever-present smile/smirk gone. She ran a hand through her short red hair and yawned. Artemus glared at him.

"That is sooo not funny." She snapped angrily.

"Whatever. _Clover._" He said, rolling his eyes. He didn't see the big deal. Artemus shook her head angrily. He turned to punch the door but Su caught his hand with ease. He didn't react, but he was surprised, even Yuki showed some effort when he caught Kyo's attacks.

"Are you planning to pay for that door?" she asked. He just looked at her. "Then don't damage it."

Again he rolled his eyes.

"You dead?" he called again, just to irritate them. He was surprised when Artemus stepped forward and slapped him. She turned her face away from him and whispered,

"I'm sorry…" Su was staring at her friend like she'd never seen her before. Kyo was too. He'd never expected violnce of the physical sort from Artemus; Sudora was the violent one. The last time she'd hit him was for saying the word 'Fuck', 'cause she found it offensive. Her curly red hair shaded her face. Su hugged her.

"That happened once, didn't it, Su?" Artemus said, ignoring Kyo. Su sent him a sympathetic glance before answering her.

"Yes. Yes it did."

"Tell."

"Yuki was showering and something happened. We don't know what it was... Yun-chan never told us." Su said in the Void voice that she used when she talked about things that bothered her.

"Artemus got worried and opened the door. Yuki, he…" she paused, and he could see the inner struggle warring in her eyes.

"Tell him."

"It's not his business!" she snapped suddenly. "He doesn't need to know this!" he could see pain in the silver colored eyes of his sister.

"Tell him." Their eyes locked, and he could see the slow fade to gray that signified that Artemus was controlling her. She continued in that dead voice, her eyes empty.

"He was lying there in a pool of his own blood."

"It was scary, wasn't it, Su?" Artemus prompted when Su stopped.

"Yes it was." She continued. "His brown hair was doused in blood like if he had hit his head or something. I-"

"Yuki's hair is gray." Kyo interrupted

"It is now…" Artemus said darkly.

"I ran in and picked him up. He was so frail and weak and I-" She choked on her words and tears formed but she wiped them away angrily. He should have seen them as a weakness, the should have wanted to laugh, seeing the show of weakness from the strongest, second most dangerous person in The World, but he didn't, somehow. Realizing she was now telling him the story of her own volition, meaning it was important, even if she hadn't wanted him to know…Realizing she wasn't under Artemus's control for the time being… he wouldn't interrupt again since it was so hard for her to tell him this in the first place…

"I was crying so hard I could barely see and his eyes, his beautiful Blue eyes were just swimming in red… we just barely managed to get him to Hatori's Father's house And…"The words tumbled forth, spilling from her mouth that he could only understand her because he knew her.

"His eyes are Violet." He immediately wanted to slap himself as Artemus and Su shared a look.

"Now they are." Artemus said softly

"Hatori told us that his hair turned gray because of all the ye-yea- " she broke into sobs and ran away, down the stairs.

'_She's crying over _**Yuki**_? Something that happened so long ago I don't remember it? Why? Sudora doesn't cry…'_

"Because of all the years he lost off his life Kyo. Hotohori estimated about three decades. If it happens again, Yuki will definitely die. And his eyes were dyed permanently. Things don't have to be visible to be scars. So now you know, Demon Eyes Kyo. Not that it makes a difference to you since you're so set on killing him." She turned and walked downstairs.

He knocked on the door.

"Yuki?" he called

No answer. He tried the door.

Locked.

He was about to ram the door in when the door opened. Yuki looked at him, annoyed, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What the hell do want?" he staggered back suddenly as arms were flung about him and Kyo hugged him, pressing his face into Yuki's wet neck. Yuki gasped in surprise.

'_This is Kyo, right?' _he wondered _'what the hell happened? It's got to be pretty bad for Kyo to come to me…though it could be Su… they do look alike…' _a voice snapped him out of his hopeful daze, though it was muffled, it was definitely Kyo's.

"Was your hair always gray?"

"No, it used to be brown." He said sarcastically.

'_What the hell kind of question is that?_' he thought, then immediately felt bad for making fun of the cat when he was so obviously upset. Normally, he wouldn't care, but he knew that Su and Artemus had the ability to say and do things to Kyo that were far worse than anything he could do. They weren't human. He didn't have to be _nice_, but he didn't have to make it worse… He awkwardly hugged him back. He bent his head to say something, anything, when-

Click

They both turned to see Hatsuharu. Standing there with a camera.

"How… photogenic… I'm sure Shigure would love to see this."

"Give it to me." Kyo said, releasing Yuki.

"Or what?" Haru asked, grinning.

"I suggest you give it to him." Yuki said calmly, though his heart was pounding so loud he could barely see. A film of red covered his vision. He fought it down.

"Why?"

Yuki struggled to stay calm.

"Because if you don't…" he choked and started coughing.

"Shit" Haru and Kyo said in unison. Haru ran over to Yuki's side.

"Is it an attack?"

"No." He grabbed the camera and ran into the bathroom. Haru looked stunned, Kyo, confused. He shut the door. Blinking, he looked at the tub, then to the camera. He held it over the tub, and tried to drop it, but found himself unable to do so.

He hid it under the sink. Then slammed the window open, then shut. Then drained the tub. He opened the door, feeling oddly satisfied.

"So?"

'_Stop looking at me, Kyo!_' he thought as he lied

"I threw it out the window." Haru ran down stairs. Kyo stared intently at Yuki until the latter turned his face away.

"Liar."

"Are you accusing me of that, or yourself? "Yuki asked cryptically.

"Feh. You. You're learning well from that sister of yours."

"From my sister? Is it _my_ sister who's teaching me, or yours?"

"It's obviously yours. Su doesn't lie. Often." He added at the look Yuki gave him.

"No… I'm definitely learning things from your sister." Yuki said in a low interested voice that said, in the tone 'and I'm enjoying it.'

Kyo blinked in confusion.

"Maybe if you're nice to me… I could show you what I mean? "

Kyo blinked again.

"N-no thanks…"

"Okay…" Yuki said teasingly, running his hand through his hair in a motion that would have most females and a good portion of hetero, bi, and homosexual males salivating. Kyo looking swiftly away from him rewarded him. Pushing past the younger boy and walking into the room he shared with Haru and Kyo, Yuki said over his shoulder, "Offers still open whenever, Kyo…"

The bathroom door slammed. A pause, then the water came on.

"Shit-It's-Cold!" Kyo yelled. Yuki snickered, then looked around.

"Yeah... this is New York, and _most _idiots don't just jump straight into the water!" Su yelled up teasingly.

"I didn't!"

"Well…" he said to no one in particular. "Bedtimes going to be awkward…"

"Liar!" Su yelled back.

"Shut-UP Haru, I'll **_buy_** you a new camera." Shigure yelled

'_Thank GOD Kyo's so slow he wouldn't have caught that.' _Yuki thought.

"I'm NOT!"

"Who's teaching you to lie Kyo?"

"Yuki!"

Laughter and the sounds of choking from below told him he wasn't the only one who was surprised by that.

"Ugh, Shigure… you got me wet!" Sudora yelled.

Eh he..… Well… that's about it for this one. I have a second version, un-beta-ed which might be the next chapter if I can't find anything better by then to write about. Again, comments of any kind are welcome except

"Why'd Yuki do that? It doesn't make sense!"

Or

"is this going to be Yaoi? Make it Yaoi ! Make it Yaoi!"

Or

"this sucks, you suck and I will find where you hide."

Not that those aren't valid view points, but give me some kind of reason, PLEASE?

This is Kiki B. Flame,

Out.

Right… before I forget.

Hotohori - Artemus can't pronounce Hatori, so instead she says Hotohori, which happens to be Shigure's favorite character in Fushigi Yugi.(fictional info.. as far as I know, Natsuki Takaya-sensei hasn't had Shigure read Fushigi Yugi, though who knows what the characters do in their spare time?)

Random info

-machinery, chaos, destruction… those are three Japanese meanings of Kiki. It changes on how you pronounce it, so be careful…


	2. It had to happen eventually

Dare fics.

This is basically a collection of Dare Ficlets. Donate ideas if possible; that would really help…

Disclaimer: Neither the characters from Fruits Basket nor the basis of these "Ficlets" are mine, being that the Ideas for all of these came from other people.

Also, in All Randomness, (Notice the capital "R") there is a cat on my lap as well as on my screen and the cat on my lap is asleep.

The Phrase for this one is

"Wow… you're _stupid_, Kyo…" Said by Tohru Honda. (said in this way- Wow… pausepause you're _stupid_,stressed, stoopedvery small pause Kyo kei-o happy perky voice. )

This one is rated T

Warning: this is Tohru. This is Tohru Pmsing. OOCness of Tohru, mostly, the others is just a reaction to her. These are her "black days" as Haru calls it.

Any questions? Good. Rated for language and insinuations.

(More randomness)

Aoi-sama...I have no words for you. Generally. but since you were the first to review... How 'bout the next story's for you? Not this one, the next one.

It had to happen eventually...

Tohru walked into the house alone carrying two large bags of groceries. Yuki had stayed behind at school because of his duties, and Kyo had cut out early. As usual. She Dumped the bags on the counter and sighed. The sound of keys being pounded on reached her ears. Shigure was working on his latest novel and had a major case of writers block. She could tell by the frequent pauses and the occasional slapping sound. Usually when he was blocked he wanted company.

"Shigure-san?"

"What!" he snapped Kyoishly.

Usually.

"You didn't have to yell at me…" she said softly, yet loud enough for Shigure to hear. She started putting things away, counting under her breath.

"Three…. Two…. One-"

"I'm sorry Tohru-kun… I have a major case of writers block. I shouldn't have yelled at you though. What was it you wanted?" He called from upstairs. She knew it took him considerable effort to say that.

"I just wanted to let you know I was here…."

"That's nice Tohru-kun…" he said in a strained voice. "anything else?"

"No, just that…" she could hear him exhale through his gritted teeth forcefully.

"For Future Reference, I Always Know when you're home.. I can hear you come in through the door."

She ignored the barb behind it, like usual. Most people thought she was really dense because she didn't pay attention to stuff like sarcasm and double talk, but she always noticed. She just chose to ignore it for the time being. Though that didn't mean she forgot…

"Shigure?"

"_yes?_" he asked, straining to stay calm, not noticing the omission of the honorific on his name.

'_yell at me, yell at me…'_ Tohru thought.

"What would you like for dinner Shigure?"

"Nothing! Everything! Leave Me Alone!" he exploded. Then more quietly, "oh shit…"

"I'M SORRY Shigure-San!" she purposely pulled the second grocery bag to the ground. Cans and produce littered the floor. She crawled around with her best 'I'm so miserable ' face on, picking up the produce and things until Shigure came down and helped.

"I'm really sorry… I shouldn't have yelled at you, Tohru-kun. It isn't your fault…" he said once everything was picked up and put away..

'_uh, yeah… it kinda is…_' she thought.

"I think you need to eat soumen with everyone!" he laughed and rubbed her hair.

'_what am I, your dog? No wait… you're the dog. So what am I?_' she thought venomously, though not a trace of this thought showed on her face.

"No Tohru-kun, I don't think that would help."

"Well, would you like company?" she asked in her cutest voice. She saw him gulp and smiled.

"Uh… sure…. I suppose that could help…." He couldn't refuse, seeing as how she was so eager to help…

"Great!". She followed him upstairs.

!#$&&$#!

Kyo slammed the door shut behind him, the last to get home because of practice at the dojo.

He stopped, hearing some weird sounds coming from the kitchen.

"OH, Yuki, it Hurts…." Tohru moaned.

"Shush… it's okay, I'm almost done, promise." She moaned again, louder. He blinked, trying to control himself and his thoughts from taking a very wrong turn.

"Hey, wait.. I think Kyo's home." Yuki said, pausing.

"Just finish!" she yelled at him. "Oh… oh…. Oh-my-god….. AAHHH!" she yelled.

"Ah! Honda-san, it's okay, I'm finished."

"You're calling me Honda-san _NOW?_"

"AH! I-I-I am so sorry."

"_YOU'RE _SORRY!" Kyo gulped. He really did not want to be in Yuki's shoes just then.

"that freakin' hurts! GET OFF! _GET OUT! Now!_"

"Don't hit me!" Yuki yelled.

"Or what! Don't hit you? I should Freakin' castrate you, GET OUT!"

"Stop overreacting! It's already done. My, look at all the blood." Yuki said calmly.

"OVERREACTING? _I'm _OVERREACTING!"

'_I think she's kinda got a right to overreact…'_ Kyo thought.

"It's not my fault!"

"DAMN FUCK IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!"

"Tohru-kun! Language! You're getting as bad as Kyo…" Shigure called from upstairs. "Now I think she's got a right to be mad, here, Yuki-kun, I mean, you know what you just did to her…." Shigure called again. Kyo could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Damn straight! This was all you! Oh, no, don't give me that look now." Yuki yelled in frustration. "I was just trying to help! It's not like I raped you, you don't need to yell like that!"

'_HELP?_' Kyo shook his head and ran up the stairs lightly and went in his room and closed the door.

"HELP?" Tohru shrieked. "Well I don't need any of your Help, thank you very much. I was doing just fine until you came in and- Yuki… I thought you said Kyo came in…"

"Yeah, I… oh dear" Yuki burst into giggles.

"Yuki-kun? _What's_ so funny?"

"D-do you realize what we must have sounded like from outside---" Tohru burst into giggles too.

Not too long later, a light knock came to Kyo's door.

"Go way" he yelled.

"Kyo-kun, I-"

"I'm Studying." He snapped.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted dinner."

"NO!"

a little while later….

The door opened. Kyo shut his eyes and rolled over.

"Get up cat." He jolted upward. _Yuki? _In _his_ room?

"What?" he asked sourly.

"here's your food." Yuki placed a bowl on a neutral space between them. He sat, cross-legged on the floor, eating his own bowl.

"You're eating. In my room." It was a statement, not a question, so Yuki didn't respond the way he normally would.

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Tohru banned me from the kitchen until I explained to you what happened."

"Well?" Kyo asked, not touching the food. Yuki had brought it to him. He wasn't going to touch it… it might be poisoned.

"You're kidding…"Yuki mocked. "I really need to tell you? You're a big boy…. You can figure it out." Kyo launched toward him.

Yuki almost laughed, but he was locked under Kyo. (and not in a good way…)he could hear the equivalent of a growl. He smirked.

"you're purring." Kyo bared his teeth at him. "You're jealous that I was with that slut?"

"You asshole." The door opened.

"Absolutely-"

"-Positively" Tohru finished. Both boys looked up at her.

"Kyo-kun….what… are you doing?"

"fighting." He snarled.

"Why? Guys, stop it!"

"Never."

"Tohru, calm down. I told you he wouldn't listen to me."

"Well you could have _tried_, at least…"

"I _did_ try! But he just keeps having his Shigure-ish notions!"

"Huh?"

"He thinks I Fucked you…" Tohru laughed.

"Wow… you're _stupid_, Kyo…." Tohru said. "That's just not possible… Yuki's gay. And I'm… I'm not that kind of girl…"

'_Wait till Hana hears this…_'

"WHAT!" Yuki pushed Kyo off of him quickly.

"Wha-What did you say, I-I didn't hear you right…" Kyo said dazedly.

"I'M NOT! I'M NOT! I'M NOT!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT YOUR BOYFRIEND SAID!"

" MY BOYFRIEND! WHAT BOYFRIEND!"

"Why, Haru of course…."

"Gay?" Kyo asked in confusion. He picked up his bowl and drank straight from it. It was slightly bitter, but he attributed the taste to the fact that it was cold. And for some reason, had soy sauce in it.

"Shit, I put catnip in that." Yuki said, turning to Tohru. But she was already gone.

'S_hit, I put catnip in that…._'Tohru thought, running down the hall into her room.

"Yuki…." Kyo said calmly, sitting on his bed.

"Crap."

Eh he..… Well… that's about it for this one. Again, comments of any kind are welcome except,

"Why was Tohru yelling like that? It doesn't make sense!"

Or

"where'd the Yaoi go?"

Or

"this sucks, you suck and I will find where you hide."

Not that those aren't valid view points, but give me some kind of reason, PLEASE?

This is Kiela Bideru Flame,

Out.

Right… before I forget.

Tohru, like most girls, gets mean when that time comes around, and this is kind of a reminder of that, because Tohru is a tad too innocent for my taste.

Bet you thought I was going to do something with that whole Shigure thing…. If you want me to, I can write something out for that.

Random info

-devil is one meaning of Bideru…


	3. Sometimes you just gotta

Disclaimer: Neither the characters from Fruits Basket nor the basis of these "Ficlets" are mine, being that the Ideas for all of these came from other people, better, more smarter, (more smart? Smarter?) people.

Also, in All Randomness, (Notice the capital "R") there is a cat on my screen and my cat is trying to scale Mount Everest. (the back of the chair I'm trying to type in.)

The Phrase for this one is

"Whoa! Whoa! Did you…. you just… kissed me… "said by Kyo.

This one is rated T

Warning: Yaoi OOCness, I'll see you at the end.

Sometimes, you just gotta…

Kyo and I were walking home alone, together. (think about it for a while and it'll make sense.) Tohru had decided to sleep over at Arisa's house with her Goth friend. (I say Goth because she wears all black. ) Note: this means the three girls are at Arisa's house. She's the Yankee.

"This sucks." Kyo said randomly.

"When I want your opinion, I'll ask you for it." I told him. I wasn't in a mood for one of his stupid ramblings.

"This Major sucks." He's repeating himself. What, does he think I didn't hear him the first time or something? Or does he simply really want to annoy me? Cause he is just seriously an idiot.

"Would you Please be _quiet_?" I asked. One can dream, right? But I think _that_ would probably scare me if he did actually listen to me. Then I'd have to go through the whole 'is he sick' routine, and if he turned out not to be sick, wouldn't I feel like an ass? Plus, that raises all sorts of questions, and with Shigure, you don't want questions, trust me.

"This sucks total ass." Thank god…. Wait… he's reiterating himself… I have to be mean now….

"Shut the fuck up, goddamn it!" I yelled at him. "Listening to you saying the same thing over and over again is like poking myself in the eye with a sharp stick over, and over, and_ over._" I snarled finally. Dang… it actually takes Effort to talk like that… I just about respect him now…

"uh… no… that's sadistically excruciating." Never mind. Screw dat. Hey, I did it! It's actually kind of fun…

"Wow, Kyo…. Those words would have had like, twelve letters in them, each. If you were speaking English, I mean." I mocked. Really, this is so much fun… watch. First he'll say 'Yeah!'

"Yeah!". Now, his brain will slowly start to process the fact that I just insulted him, and he'll go 'Wait a minute…. Hey!'

"Wait a minute…. Hey!" See… told you. Now he's going to want to 'battle'… it's so damn tedious now. I just like the faces he makes when he's trying to think.Hehe... they're really funny. Huh? Oh… he's attacking me. Yawn…. Dodge, dodge--oh, that's a nice car----whoa, and that was close…. Not! Okay, time to end this… ok he's on the floor…? wait… I didn't hit him. Haha! He's so stupid, he fell over on his own! I could point and laugh, but I'll be nice. I mean, come on. There has to be a cutoff point, right?

"You are so stupid." I told him, and wonder upon wonders, he still grabbed my hand. I hauled him to his feet. But I wanted to leave him on the floor! He looked so cute, like a kitten you have to admonish because it got in the trash but can't 'cause it's just too stupidly cute. W-w-wait… where did my mind go? Did I just put Kyo, the boy who wants me dead, and the word cute in the same sentence, and use cute twice in _reference_ to Kyo?… I think I'm the one who's ailing… help… please?

"Yuki…." I can't think straight. There is a tugging at my hand… why is there a tugging? God, Make It Stop!

"Mhm?"

"Let go of my hand."

Let go of my hand what? Oh… I'm still holding it. I released it and shook my head. Kyo gave me a look but I missed it, 'cause I was examining my hand. I turned it over and stared at it.

"What are you doing?" Kyo asks me in _That Voice_. I open my mouth to say something erudite, something debonair, something sophisticated… anything!

"Checking if any of your stupidity got on me." Or something mean… I swear I don't try to be unkind… it just happens! Now he's spluttering.

"You are just…! I can't –you infuriate me, you know that?"

"looks like your intelligence has waned… you're down to nine letters." I said, smiling at him. At least this was an empty street, no one would see us. I looked around, just to check.

"What? I hate you! I'm gonna kill you, I'm gonna Kill you!" I rolled my eyes. Really, this was a pain.

"Five letters…" he's attacking me again. Really. One would think that he'd be used to it by now… why does it always vex him? I close my eyes and grab him in a bear hug from behind. It wasn't a difficult task to get behind him anyway, so I had no trouble.

"Shut up and calm down or I will completely demean you by carrying you like a _child_ all the way to Shigure's house. And I have no compunction on doing so, because I care much less about what people think of me than you do." Lies. I just hope he keeps struggling, I think it would be fun to carry him. But the threat was sufficient to keep him docile. Well… if not exactly submissive, a close impersonation of it. I unconfined him rather reluctantly. He glared at me and I sighed. Can't live with 'em… we recommenced walking until he got a fool head notion into his cranial hollow that we should race. Everything is a race or a game or a competition to him! It gets tiring.

"I'll race you to the house." He said like it was some big indulgence.

"Stop talking. Please."

"Make me, Prissy boy!" I swear… if he calls me that One More Time, I will…. I don't know what I'll do!

"You won't like the way I do it…" I threatened. He really has no clue what he was in for. Today of all days, when I'm hungry, tired, famished, pissed, hungry, feeling barely restrained, and did I say that I'm fucking hungry? I just hope that the insubstantial threat was taken at face value, though that was something Kyo didn't do anymore, take things at face value… though I really have no one else to blame besides me, I admitted ruefully to myself.

"What're you gonna do?"

"More than you _ever_ **_dreamed _**possible." I snapped, hauling him off the path and slamming his back into a tree. I glared into his stunned eyes. He just continued to stare at me, mouth slightly open, and eyes slightly out of focus. No… I didn't hit him that hard. So why…? His mouth snaps shut and his eyes slid back into focus. He attempted to push me away, but I kept him pushed up against the tree.

"Get off! " he yelled.

"Then be quiet." I said. He started yelling again and I cut him off. Completely. Myself too, once I realized what the hell I said.

"You know Kyo… you're sooo hot when you're angry?" he blushed like, ten different shades of red more quickly than I could. And I'm much paler than him so I don't even get those same shades. Also, I think I went very pale.

"Agh! I did _not_ just hear that!"

"Hear what?" I said, feigning confusion.

"You just… you said I was hot…" he said. I rolled my eyes expressively.

"No, I said you felt hot. Like a fever."

"I clearly heard you say that I was so hot when I'm angry!"

"Ok, you're hallucinating…." I said calmly. "First we gotta get you to Shigure's, then we can figure out why you're having these hallucinations."

"I wasn't halloo-mph!" he said in muffled surprise. I cut him off again… this time with my mouth. No consequence for this since later I could always claim he was just hallucinating. But instead of a cruel refutation, a return kiss was bestowed upon me from Kyo. Ok… now this was going too far. I had no clue how to deal with it. Gradually things around me held little purpose or importance… so drawn was I into the kiss…. Where'd he learn to kiss like this? Suddenly, the ever annoying but pressing need for air consumed me and I pulled away. His eyes were closed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Did you…. you just… kissed me… " Kyo said. Huh! You just kissed the freakin shit out of me, buddy, not the other way around.

"No!" I made a blush come to my cheeks. "Why are you thinking such things? We hate each other!"

I picked him up. He struggled, obviously, but the most important thing was that Shigure believe Kyo was sick. When I reached the house- was it always so close? I yelled,

"Shigure!" he came down the steps with a strange smile on his face. But I thought nothing of it.

"Shii… Kyo's hallucinating."

"I'm sure he is." Shigure said. He crossed the room, still smiling that-

Hatori looked up from the child seated before him.

"It's okay, Akito." He said calmly. "Shigure was right about them kissing, but Kyo thinks it was only a figment of the imagination caused by his fever, which put him in a state of delirium.."

"Fine. Erase Yuki's memory of it so all he remembers is that Kyo was hallucinating as well. That it was a phantasm. And let Kyo keep his. It'd be interesting to see how things unfold." Akito said maliciously. Yuki sat tranquilly on the ground, eyes deficient of emotion, taking in and hearing nothing.

"Yes Akito." Hatori said listlessly and wiped Yuki's memory.

Ugh… Well… that's about it for this one. Once Again, comments of any kind are welcome excluding,

"Why was he like that? It doesn't make sense!"

Or

"whoa….more, more!"

Or

"this sucks, you suck and I will find where you hide."

Not that those aren't valid view points, but give me some kind of reason, PLEASE?

And please be _coherent _in your assertion of your opinion/thoughts,_ Please?_

Thanks.

This is Kiela Bideru Flame,

Out.

Right… before I fail to remember.  
Yuki's kind of an airhead in this one, but because of a friend of mine placed him as a temperamental blond in a story she and I are working on, and that carried over into this one. also

Random info-

Flame is generally considered to be an aspect of the Dark Arts, presided over by the Black School of Magick, but in actuality, it falls under the jurisdiction of primary (earth, wind, fire, water, wood and metal ) elementals which is actually an aspect of the White Arts, ruled by The White School of Magick.(I didn't know that when I chose it for my _nom de plume_ though.) the Yin-Yang, guided by the Yellow School of Magick, presided over the second elements (light and Non-light,or dark and air)(believe it or not, air and wind are separate elements. In the secondary version that doesn't accept this as a separate entity, this is replaced by material, anti-matter, or inertia. /sometimes even the soul, or, the list is endless. The 2nd most popular however is song, though it is considered by most factions and all NABS New Age Bull Shitters as a gift, not an element. The most popular are the Chakras. Also popular is ice, though I don't make this distinction, and temperature/ Though there is a disparity between air and wind is that wind has a personification, dryads, the gorgons medusa and her sisters and aliquots and air doesn't though this is also disputable… one could say that naiads and sylphs are air embodiments) but relinquished power of them for a life of inertia and non-action, so the Black School has is in command of it now, as well as the third elements (reality, space, time, consciousness.) for a total of thirteen elements in all, which was the commencement of the Chinese zodiac and its story, the 'outcast' being the controversial element of air. This does actually have a rationale allocated to it. You'll see in the next stage. If you were utterly bewildered by this elucidation, the next chapter is not for you.


	4. Something so random I can't label it

I dont know where this came from, so bear with me, okay?

Yellow School Adept

Tohru sighed. She'd finally finished her test. I watched her coolly, the girl who'd come into our life and turned my whole world upside-down. Her two best friends came over as the class room burst into a cacophony of yells and screams. Weekend, at last. Professor never tried to keep the classroom down on Saturdays.

I heard … in America, they get Two days for weekends." I rolled My eyes. The new American girl had come and most people were crowded around her. I was freakin' tired of it! And even at home I get no relief, since Tohru and Kyo were as besotted with her as the rest of them. She swung her long black hair around as she laughed. The red tips were serrated, and looked like they were about thigh long, though I could never tell; she never stood still long enough.

"Yes, they do. I late almost was today." She smiled. "The woman who houses me woke me . nice very much of her.." I felt ill just seeing her smile. I turned away. She talked so weird….

"Where did you live?"

"oh, in New York! It was really nice there. I it miss so much…"

'_Nice? Chick? Which loony bin did you escape from?_'

"Do you miss your friends?"

"oh… I don't know… I that many friends didn't have, I not was popular."

"Really? That's hard to believe." I said sarcastically. People moved so We could see each other.

"Is it? Really?" she asked sweetly, with a hint of confusion. What annoyed me further, was the fact that, she, like Tohru, was untouchable by such things as sarcasm. Just flew over their heads.

"Well yeah… I mean, I've been to New York myself, but I can't say that I remember you, and you are not unmemorable, if you know what I mean?" I said. I knew I sounded supercilious, even to myself, but I didn't know where the words were coming from, and until I knew, I couldn't shut my mouth.

"It wasn't like I was biggest partier… just three or four friends had I." People murmured over this new piece of information. "Actually… You remind me of this girl I knew…" she said, almost to herself. In English. "Not that you look alike, but you both have that same odd modulation to your voice when you talk to new people. Now, however, -"

"Why'd you come here? To this school?" I interposed.

"To meet the famous White Prince and Black Knight, of course." Huh? What was she talking about? Her voice had a intriguing lilt to it.

"Black and white is relative terms." Tohru said calmly. It would seem Tohru knows…

"and the Yellow school Adept." the new girl added smoothly. Out of all of us, Tohru had been the one to catch on to English the quickest. I could barely keep up.

"Lilith?" well... there's a word I dont know...

"Great book, innit?" oh... it's a book title. makes sense... I think...

"Oh, I just loved it!" Tohru gushed. I put my head in my arms and sighed. Well… at least it's almost time for school to be over.

"Really? It has got to be the best book dealing with occult matters in the world!"

"I KNOW!" Tohru squealed.

"HEY!" Kyo Yelled. "Tohru… err…. Chan… how about she gets a chance to speak to everyone else, hmmm?"

_TttT _

We eventually left. Kyo and Tohru chattered enthusiastically behind me, reminiscent of squirrels. God… how much is there to say about someone you just met? And how often can you say, 'My god, she is so gorgeous' before I wring your neck? Oddly enough, it bothered me more when Kyo said it than when Tohru said it. But whoever says it next…

"But she is so gorgeous! I wish I had hair like hers!" I swiveled around in anger.

"God-damn-it You Two Idiots, Shut the hell up before I make you!" I yelled in anger. Tohru dropped her books in alarm and Kyo stared at me. I suppose it was rather anomalous… he's always the one yelling, but I just couldn't take any more of their idiocy. Tohru's eyes filled with tears, but I disregarded it. Kyo still had that look of utter astonishment.

"Now that I have your attention," I continued scathingly, "Perhaps we could go home in silence?" Tohru nodded, still crying silently. Kyo glowered at me and pushed past me.

I rolled my eyes. Whatever. It wasn't like they had any power over me. I reached to touch her, but she recoiled from my touch.

I hate everyone.

dunno this was just random and i dont really like it, so i'm just going to leave it be., kiela b flame out.


End file.
